Onions
by Kelly Masbolle
Summary: Inebriation. That says it all. Kel/Dom. Not too fluffy. Oneshot.


Kel had been sitting there for a while, deep in thought. The room bustled with the life of a few friends, but mainly Domitan of Masbolle's squad of the King's Own, who littered her small office area – most with mugs in their hands.

Of course, she was no different, with a mug in her hand – apparently of juice, but given the time that had passed, the amount she had consumed and the way she felt, she was very suspicious of Wolset's juice, also considering he had just broken into a love ballad.

So, as she mulled over everything, one thought came to light, and she turned, gaining the attention of two charming cousins, and looking at them earnestly.

"Kel? What is it?" Blue eyes asked warmly. Green eyes nodded drunkenly beside him, almost mirroring the earnest in her eyes.

"I'm like an, an onion!" she said, in all seriousness.

Blue eyes turned to green eyes, who was considering the statement, and responded with, "I'm not so sure, your genetic makeup seems to suggest…"

"Shut up, Meathead." Blue eyes stopped him, and smiled charmingly at Kel. "Say that again, Protector?"

"I'm like an onion! All this stuff is going on inside my head, but I can't seem to act on it! It's like I'm stuck in my own mind." She paused, in thought, and blue eyes – oh! Dom, that's his name – chuckled quietly. She glared at him, continuing, "Like, the internal mind is saying, you should go to bed now, don't get up to any naughty business with these strapping young blokes, but externally, I think I could just about do anything you asked me to do!"

She breathed deeply, amazed at the revelation, whilst Meathead turned to Dom.

"Dom, do you think Kel might be, well you know… a little…"

"Shut up, Meathead."

Kel giggled lightly, and patted Wolset on the head. "Thanks for the juice Wolset!" He grinned back, and Dom rolled his eyes.

"Look Kel, I think you should…" and all of a sudden she had leant over the small table in between them, and touched her nose to his.

He could smell her breath, laced with cider, but he wouldn't move, not when he'd had a few drinks as well. She looked glowing amidst the drunken haze of the room – where Seaver had just started dancing like his horse, and the visiting Lerant was sitting in the lap of a new recruit.

Kel started to speak again, and all of Dom's attention was on her.

"See – my internal mind is saying, you shouldn't try and kiss him, because he'd never love you the way you love him, but my external mind shouts go for it!" Her breath was hot on his lips and he leant forwards resting his forehead against hers.

"What are you going to do about that, Kel?"

"I think, I'm going to…" All of a sudden she turned and kissed Neal on the lips lightly, as if on the cheek, and darted back to her seat giggling. She finished her sentence. "Make you jealous."

Meathead was beet red with shock and Dom's blue eyes were blazing.

"Kel!" they both exclaimed at her. She smiled sweetly back at them, before wandering off to sit near Merric and torment him.

Neal turned to Dom, who appeared almost livid that he didn't get the kiss.

"How inebriated are you Dom?"

"Not very."

"Her internal mind likes you Dom."

"Yeah."

"I think…"

"Shut up, Meathead." That was the third time this evening. Clearly Neal was beyond help. But still, Dom couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, there was a glimmer of hope that him and Kel might work out.

---

**A/N: This was an odd exploration piece looking for a slightly more real situation where Kel might get drunk – inspired by the unlikely event of a "bachelorette party" in Tortall – which I think is not going to happen. And whilst Kel's speech is odd and possibly a little out of character, I have actually said the same, "I'm like an onion" to the great amusement of my friends, in a situation vaguely similar to this. Not necessarily good writing, but I wanted to share it.**

**Also, I'm trying to bring back the creative, funny, original and different Kel/Dom fic. Because fall in love, get engaged, get law changed, get married makes me want to bang my head against a wall sometimes.**

**Thanks for reading, because I know people do without reviews.**


End file.
